Azeran Prophacies
by ThugLifeEQ
Summary: A 5000 years ago there existed 4 gods of the realm who that even the gods of Asgard feared, but 3000 years later 3 of them disapeard in thin air, is this part of a prophacy listed in Asgards oldest book of prophacys... 1000 years later Casu raven are born


Story started on 8/04/08 Finished on ?/??/??

Ok this I a remake of the original story line of mine that I did a few years ago of Sayin Of Shadows but I mainly took out some stuff like Code Lyoko and Dragon Ball GT but it still has some of the characters from GT like Goku and Vageta I think because this story is at the stage of first few chapters and I'm highly hoping one day in the up coming future it will become a Square-Enix game hopefully though.

This story is made with mini chapters…

What the story is about…

Ok this story is based of Teen Titans animated Valkyrie Profile 2 Silmeria Star Ocean till the end of time, well because of the ships anyway, and some what of Dragon Ball GT Japanese anime series, and a little bit of Final Fantasy and The Legend of Dragoon, well because of the old dragoon and my new type of dragoons, the Phoenix Dragoon gods, and Naruto or Naruto Shupoden.

Time to tell about the story line

The story is mainly about Raven from Teen Titans and her childhood boyfriend Casu witch turned out to be a huge threat to Raven and the people of Azerah but Raven would never fear him because of her love for him. Casu was then sent away from Azerah to an other world witch would be where VP2 takes place, Midgard. Casu was then raised buy King Barbarossa and his wife the quean and became very close the princess Alicia. When Alicia was sent of to a distant place Casu was then kidnapped by Odin himself and raise him to be the god that he is. When Raven and Casu was born they where blessed with a divine magic.

Raven was the first to be born and she was given the power of the White Phoenix Dragon spirit, and Casu was born a year after Raven and was given the power of the Red Phoenix Dragon spirit although there people of Azerah did not know of Raven and Casu's true destiny they would have let alone their power. Raven's destiny was with Trigon the interdementional, being but Raven has an other destiny to for fill the one that intertwines her future with that of Casu's, the battle between gods. Four gods still remain.

Story: Azeran Prophecies

Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------------------

10,000 years ago live a powerful race said to be gods called Devil Sayians the world was in chaos until a Phoenix god came and ended this powerful race. 10,000 years have passed a two new powerful beings is born and their names are Casu Zerdis and Raven Roth of Azerah. Although he is young he is bound to a destiny to save his dimension and every one in it. But what power does he have to do it. And Raven's new power's are revealed and might even rival that of Casu's.

Chapter 1

What you have become

Hrist Valkyrie: Casu wake up we must get going. Casu: Go Where? We Attack Dipan. Casu: Why!

Hrist Vaslkyrie: It's lord Odin's orders. Casu: What just us two? Hrist Valkyrie: What, Arngrim is coming too. Casu: Alright, fine. Arngrim: Are you two done making out, because if you your not, eeh it's best I not say. Casu: Goody for. Freya: Casu? Casu: Uh, yeah? Freya: Lord Odin told me to give you this.

Hrist Valkyrie: But isn't that! Freya: yes it is. Hrist Valkyrie: So he's finally going to tell him, huh?

Freya: Yes. Casu: Uh, what is that? Freya: Lord Odin will tell you when you three get back from Dipan, but until then please wait. Casu: O.K I guess. Arngrim: Alright, let's get going. Hrist Valkyrie: Impatient as always huh? Arngrim" What, you got a problem with that! Hrist Valkyrie: Sorry. Arngrim: What ever, lets just get going. Casu: Hrist I'll teleport port us this time. Hrist Valkyrie: Very well then.

( in the royal city of Dipan.)

Hrist Valkyrie: Where's the queen? Arngrim: This Boy Knows where she is and hid her there, but he's guarding her with his life. Hrist Valkyrie" Then take his life.

( the court yard gate bursts open.)

Alicia: Father!! King Barbarossa: Alicia! Hrist Valkyrie: Now.

( King Barbarossa dies.)

Alicia: Father!! Dylan: Do you know what you just did! Arngrim: What do we do about them now?

Hrist Valkyrie: Let them lick there wounds untell night fall.

( Hrist and Arngrim disappears.)

Silmeria Valkyrie: People, I sence someone other then just Hrist and Arngrm. Dylan: Like who!

Silmeria Valkyrie: That I do not know, I'm sorry. Rufus: Oh come on Silmeria, that's not like you.

Silmeria Valkyrie: Then just pretend I didn't say it then! Rufus: Gee, sorry I said anything.

( room where all the knights are carrying a coffin.)

Alicia: Who. Royal Knight: Her majesty has taken her own life. Alicia: No!!

(Hris appears.)

Dylan: Hrist did you do this! Hrist Valkyrie: No I would have, but she died before I could get to her.

Alicia: Arngrim, why do you side with her? Arngrim: What could you ever do! Dylan: You really a grave robber. Arngrim" What did you just call me? Dylan" A grave robber, that's right. Arngrim" Like I said before, I've been a bandit and a pirate, but nobody calls me grave robber! Rufus: Well to us it's all the same!

Casu: This is quit enough! Hrist Valkyrie: Casu. Silmeria Valkyrie: So you're the I've been censing.

Casu: Wow, your good, Silmeria Valkyrie. Silmeria Valkyrie: And I take it that you that boy that Barbarossa and Marybeth took in a raised and was a close friend of Alicia? Casu: I don't know what your talking about.

Silmeria Valkyrie: Oh really, has Odin deluded you now. Hrist Valkyrie to her self: Casu. Casu: Hrist, your hiding something from me aren't you.

( Alicia takes over.)

Alicia: Casu, is it really you?! Casu: But your, it can't be! Hrist Valkyrie: But it is.

Casu: So she really is? Hrist Valkyrie: Yes, she is.

( Alicia screams.)

Silmeria Valkyrie: Huh, how is this possible, I'm free! Casu: Congrats Alicia, you learned how to materialize. Hrist Valkyrie: I should have killed her when I had the chance. Casu: No you will not.

Hrist Valkyrie: But it's! Casu: No Hrist, it's bout time you acted on your own. Hrist Valkyrie: Casu, what has come over you!? Casu: I'm done. Arngrim: Huh! Alicia: Casu, what do you mean? Casu: I mean, I'm done being ordered by some foolish god that thinks he rules me, but he don't! Hrist Valkyrie: What.

Casu: Hrist I want to know what you think, I mean what you really think of Odin. Hrist Valkyrie: I can't tell you. Silmeria Valkyrie: Oh, why not! Hrist Valkyrie: Becouse I'll get in big trouble. Casu: Does Odin, really frighten you? Hrist Valkyrie: Yes.

( Casu and Silmeria begins to laugh really hard. Then Freya appears.)

Freya" Hrist, Casu! Hrist Valkyrie" Freya, you seem upset, whats wrong? Freya" Someone has entered Asgard! Hrist Valkyrie" Like who! Freya" we still don't know. Casu" Well we better get going…

Hrist Valkyrie" Indeed… Arngrim" So what about those three? Hrist Valkyrie" Leave them. Casu" No they come with us. Hrist Valkyrie" Very well then, they come with us. Casu" Alicia, alright? Alicia" Yes?

Casu" Please come with us, there's nothing here for you now. Alicia" Alright, I'll come. Rufus" Oh come on, what about us! Hrist Valkyrie" Fine you come too. Rufus" Alright come on Silmeria!

Silmeria Valkyrie" Alright, fine I'll come.

Chapter 2

Raven of Azerath Appears!

Odin" At this time I sense someone approaches my domain. Odin" This matter I will deal with myself.

…Up in Egdrissell…

?????" What is this place, hmm that stone… ?????" I can feel the power of, the gods! Odin" No one shall lay hands upon it, and that means you mortal! ?????" Oh yeah and who are supposed to be? Odin" Such arrogances, I am the ruler of Asgard, and you are trespassing in my domain, and who are you?! ?????" My name is Raven Roth of Azeraht, I'm here to get someone who is very precious to me… Odin" So you're the one who's supposed to come get Casu, if I'm not mistaken? Raven" What do you meen? Odin" You are here to take Casu back? Raven" Yes, how do you know that? Odin" I've been told of your arrival, but didn't think it would be a mere child… Raven" Believe what wish, I'm just here to bring him back.

…Freya and the others appear…

Freya" Lord Odin! Odin" It's alright. She's only here for Casu. Casu" What do you mean? Freya" This is what we were going to talk to you about.

Casu" Who's she? Odin" This appears to be an old friend of your's, her name is Raven of Azeraht.

Casu" Raven, why do I feel like I've that name before?

Raven" That's because you have herd that name before, but along time ago… Casu" What do you mean? Freya" Your not from Midgard nor Asgard. Casu" So your saying my hole is a lie then! Hrist Valkyrie" I'm sorry Casu, I should of told you this along time ago… Freya" Oh really Hrist, then what would you do then run away somewhere with him again? Hrist Valkyrie" Probably yes… Odin" Then where would you go? Hrist Valkyrie" Far away from here… Casu" You mast care for me that much don't you?

Hrist Valkyrie" Casu, please, I, wish to come join you with her, if that's alright with you, Raven?

Raven" It's fine with me, as long it's aright Casu…

…Hrist Valkyrie looks at Casu…

Casu" Fine please come Hrist. Hrist Valkyrie" Alright I'm your guardian from thist day on.

Alicia" Casu, may I come with you too, please… Raven" Who are you? Alicia" I'm Princess Alicia of Dipan, I new Casu along time ago when my father found him. Raven" Fine you can come too, but just don't try to get close to him… Hrist Valkyrie" Why not she love's him. Raven" He's mine. Rufus" looks like you got some competition! Alicia" Casu, may Dylan and Rufus come too? Casu" shire, why not. Silmeria" What about me! Casu" Hmm, having two Valkyrie's with me should't be that bad.

Raven" Casu? Casu" Hmm, what is it? Raven" When we get back I'm going to take you to our home land to revive your memories of me and our people. Casu" Will it hurt?

…Raven give Casu a grin…

Raven" No, it won't hurt, trust me. Arngrim" Will if were going to go then, we should go now, I hate it here anyway. Raven" Alright my new friends let us go to Azerath…

The next chapter is called The Holy City Of Azerath Casu's Old Home!

Well this is the end of the promo so please review if you think it neads some work, or if you'd like you can give me idea's on what to put in as the story line if you do, please email me, or if you have a PS3 and a PSN account, please give me a massage, my online ID is Thug_Life_EQ, couse I usually play Armored Core For Answer, or GTA IV, Midnight Club Los Angeles or Disgaea 3 Absence Of Justice for PS3, and so please let me know if you have any idea's… well I hope you give me a review, Email or PS3 massage, cause I'm uh, I'm all out of idea's right now that's why I'm asking for help, or idea's… And I know I probably suck at righting story's of fan fic's but I'm still new at this, so please don't be mad at me couse I still stink at this


End file.
